Advanceshipping Story:Things Not Realized
by Safeguard 3-18
Summary: It was another day for pokemon training and pokemon contest's until things with Jirachi click    AXMayL read the title  advanceshipping


**Things Not Realized DISCLAMER: I do not own pokemon - **

**Me: this is my first fan fic so dont flame! or i will just feed it to my homework  
><strong>

** _ **It was just another morning for our heroes, Ash, May, Brock, Max, and you can't forget Pikachu! They were all sitting at the picnic table waiting for brock to serve their food, holding their stomachs like always. After they were done eating, Ash gladly went to an open field to start training Pikachu's newly added Volt Tackle attack. May:***If only…If I just would of remembered that last night* **May thought. Later that night may had the same dream she has been having ever since the night of the festival. One thing May knew was that she had feelings for Ash, and she just didn't know how to let him know. Later that night, May was searching up on her laptop, her newly bought present from Ash from last saw an ad posted from Wallace, the best water and sea expert in the entire world. **May was blushing with red when she read a quote "If Luvdisc surround you in, or under a body of water, those two are bound to love each other for life". **May: That's what happened when we were at the temple of the sea! Shortly after saying this, May drifted off to sleep while thinking about next morning, when they were having breakfast, ash started to have a big purple glow around him. He got stunned and then fell asleep, than the glow was gone again. Brock: What happened to Ash? Max: I have no idea but it's something weird! May was just starting to wake up, just as she got out of the tent, Brock and Max told her about it.

Brock explained mostly all that had happened and then told her that he had just woken up. Max is over smothering Ash with questions.

Max: What happened Ash! Did you feel alright Ash!

Ash: "I-I-I Feel fine….."***Man! What happened? I feel so weird this morning, sort of like that girl felt when Brock saved her*, **Ash thought.

Max: That's a relief!

When the day ended, it was a dark night. After everyone was asleep, Ash made sure not to wake Pikachu and went out to the lake. What he didn't know was that May was fallowing him and hid behind a wall of trees so that he wouldn't see her. Ash went over to sit in the sand on the beach they were camped at. What he didn't know was that May was hiding, watching him. Sitting beside him was his none other best – lifetime pal – Pikachu. "Pika Pi?" Pikachu said in a sad voice. Pikachu was looking at Ash, now observing that very little tears started to form in his eyes.

Ash: Why did Butterfree have to go!

Ash then scouted off to bed with the little electric Pokémon by his side. Ash fell asleep within seconds, and May stood there shocked.***Did his Butterfree actually leave him?* **May thought, and then she slowly drifted off asleep. Ash was upset about Butterfree, because today May's Silcoon evolved into Buitifly. At that moment, Ash remembered how Butterfree found a companion and had to leave him in Kanto. The night slowly passed, and he couldn't help thinking May did the same thing. The morning hit, and, Ash awoke to be sleeping with Pikachu curled up in a ball next to his shoulder. He stepped out of his tent where Pikachu had slept, and was careful not to wake him. As he stepped out in the morning, he could see Brock and Max reading the map.

Ash: Hey guys what's up?

Brock and Max: Hey Ash!

Pikachu then woke up startled and used its Thunderbolt Attack on their tent.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika Pi! CHU!

Brock: Sorry Pikachu we didn't mean to-

Pikachu used its Thunderbolt Attack on Brock.

Ash was laughing in humor as his little friend continued to fight with Brock. Ash then took down his tent in commotion, and put it back in his backpack. May then woke up, and then stepped out of her sleeping bag. Just as that moment occurred, Officer Jenning perused in riding in on her motorcycle.

Officer Jenning: Greetings! Is there a Ash Ketc-

Brock then ran up to her with love in his eyes.

Brock: Yes there is, my name is Ash Ketchum your knight in shining armor!

Max then grabbed his ear and started to pull him away while having a very irritated face expression.

Ash: Sorry about that! He's always into girls...anyway what were you going to say?

Officer Jenning: There's a note here for you from your mom in Pallet

Ash took the note and went over to the group and started reading it. It Read:

Ash, I want you to return home there's a surprise for you here!

Delia Ketchum

Ash: Wow! A surprise? I wonder what!

Officer Jennings rode off, and went back to Pallet.

Ash: Hey guys how do you feel about seeing professor Oak again?

Ash was planning to go back to his house to see all of his Pokemon, family and best friends. May then was surprised and then thought of a plan to tell Ash her feelings. She remembered the first time she was at his house with him and he had shown her that Pokemon.

-Flashback-

Ash: May! Come here I want to show you something, Max, you to!

Ash went to the Pallet town park where ashes old johto Pokemon Charizard. May and Max stood there shocked in amazement. Max just staring at Charizard, and May struggling for her pokedex. Which gladly spoke "Charizard, the dragon Pokemon, Charizards Flamethrower Attack can get powerful enough to melt mountains."

-Flashback Ended-

May was excited because she thought that Ash was going to take her to see Charizard again. May then remembered that Ash told them about the Charisific Valley. She then made a frown while sitting at the bench watching Ash feed all of his Pokemon. Ash then saw May, and then walked over.

Ash: "May, what's wrong?"

May then told him about Charizard and told him about how much she's remembering all the times they had on their adventure. They were all now walking from Viridian City, to Pallet Town.

Ash: "That's no problem; I'll just call the valley and ask to see Charizard!"

They arrived at Pallet Town only to see his mom and Misty standing there waiting for him. Misty stood in shock as Ash approached them with May there.

Ash:"Hey Misty!"

Misty then ignored Ash, and ran off to Professor Oaks Lab.

May: "What's with her?"

They were inside the house now, just sitting on the two couch's talking and Ash telling about his battle in the Sinnoh League.

Delia:" Oh I'm sure she's just a little bit shy because of her new azurill!"

Ash stood in shock that Misty caught a new Pokemon from the hoenn region. Everyone in the living room left so it was just Ash, May and Max. May was hoping to take Ash to Geodude's rock, a beautiful place where she can tell him her feelings.

May:" Hey Ash, can I show you a little place I discovered a while back?"

Ash: Sure May, anything for you…***Man, she is so cute when she smiles, maybe when she takes me to this "place", I can tell her how I feel* **Ash thought. They headed up the hill then down the hill and came across a bunch of rock type Pokemon. When they reached the end, they came across a bench, which was staring out to a beautiful horizon and sunset. They walked over greeted the Pokemon, and sat down on the bench together. May's head was rested on ash's shoulder which made them both blush a little.

Ash: "May?"

May was then shocked at the flabbergasted expression that Ash had on his face.

May:"Yeah Ash?"

Ash:" Can I tell you something very important?"

May was then blushing scarlet and Ash did the same thing.

May: "Sure Ash, you can tell me anything…"

Ash: I-It's just that I -

Ash was interrupted by a big crash of twigs and a blunt object hitting the ground.

Max: AUUUGHHH! I got to learn to pick limbs more carefully sometimes.

May then had flames around her, and devil eyes with even more flames coming out.

May: MAX! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME AND ASH!

May then began chasing him, while Max ran for his life, and that, is when he began to apologize. Ash then started to run after May to try to calm her down, since Max apologized.

Ash: "MAY! You gotta calm down Max apologized, see!

May: "Your right Ash, but MAX, don't you ever do that again!

Max then rushed up into the bedroom to go to sleep.

Brock then came in the room with Misty.

Brock:" I think we should just all get some sleep, OK?"

Everyone agreed and then slept through the night. The next morning Ash was out in his living room watching "The Not-So-Good Facts about Rock Pokemon". May then joined him, taking of her green bandanna, and leaning on the couch.

May: "So, what's this show about, anyway?"

Ash: "It's about rock Pokemon and how they use their bad sides and good side's."

May: "Anyway…well, Ash?"

Ash:"Yeah May?"

May: "What were you going to tell me last night?"

Ash started to blush a little bit.

Ash: "o-oh, May, like I said I-its no-nothing…"

May: "Come ON…Tell Me!"

Ash: "It's N-Nothing".

May then moved and sat on Ash's Lap.

May:"O—k then, I have my own ways of making you talk"

Ash's face expression turned from blushing to complete frightening. May put his hands on Ash and started to tickle the life out of him.

May: Come on tell me, tell me!

Ash:" No! Stop ***laughs harder* **It's-I-It's nothing ***laughs harder and harder, even tears are forming in his eyes*, **Alright, alright I'll tell you…

May:"OK, speak up!

Ash tries to make a run for it, but he has bad luck when May calls out her Blaziken to go get him. Ash makes it 4 feet away from the couch before he admits what he said last night to May.

Ash: I LOVE YOU MAY MAPLE! I LOVE YOU!

May stood there in shock and then blushed scarlet red. May then called Blaziken back and they sat down on the couch.

May: I've always had feelings for you Ash, and I always will!

May then embraced Ash in a hug, which made them both blush, and May surprisingly kissed ash,which Ash gladly returned, they both pulled back.

Both: I Love You!

The End


End file.
